


M'accorderez-vous cette danse?

by The_Game_is_Afoot



Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Stubborn Bunny, Valentine's Day, bunny in a dress, nonbinary Bunny, or genderfluid?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Game_is_Afoot/pseuds/The_Game_is_Afoot
Summary: Le jour de la Saint Valentin, Raffles veut se rendre à un bal pour voler quelques diamants. Comme son invitation ne comprends que lui et une cavalière, il pensait s'y rendre seul...C'était sans compter l'entêtement de Bunny, bien décidé à passer la soirée de la Sain Valentin à ses côtés.
Relationships: Bunny Manders/A. J. Raffles
Kudos: 1





	M'accorderez-vous cette danse?

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit OS totalement self-indulgent, sans bêta ni grosse relecture :) 
> 
> Je n'écris pas assez bien en anglais pour le traduire dans cette langue, mais vous pouvez poster des commentaires en anglais si c'est plus simple pour vous, je comprendrais!  
> J'espère que quelques personnes le liront malgré la langue ;)
> 
> Au début, je voulais écrire une scène explicite, mais j'ai eu la flemme... ce sera pour une autre fois!

Bunny s’arrêta devant le chariot d’une petite marchande de fleurs, les yeux perdus dans l’enchevêtrement de roses qui débordait presque sur la chaussée. Des hommes allaient et venait, jetant quelques piécettes à la vendeuse, qui cédait en échange ses trésors rubis. Ils iraient certainement offrir leur présent à l’élu de leur cœur, agrémenté d’une carte ou d’un poème. C’était la Saint-Valentin après tout, et les amoureux poussaient un peu partout, comme des fleurs de saison.

Bunny poussa un long soupir. Il aurait voulu acheter une rose lui aussi. S’incliner devant Raffles, lui tendre le présent, lui confesser…

Lui confesser quoi, exactement ? Qu’il l’aimait, qu’il l’avait toujours aimé, qu’il le désirait à en mourir et qu’il ferait tout pour lui plaire, s’il n’y avait ne serait-ce qu’un espoir que sa rose soit accepté ?

À quoi bon se leurrer ? Il était écrivain, après tout, il savait reconnaître une histoire trop peu crédible pour être vraie.

Midi sonna, quelque part. Il s’arracha à la vision des fleurs qu’il n’offrirait jamais pour reprendre le chemin de _L’Albany_. Raffles ne l’avait pas contacté depuis quelques jours, déjà, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander ce que le cambrioleur faisait pour la Saint-Valentin. Ce n’était pas un espoir très raisonnable, mais s’il y avait une chance pour que son ami ne passe pas la journée avec l’une de ses nombreuses conquêtes, il voulait la saisir.

Le portier le laissa passer, habitué à sa présence, et il grimpa l’escalier plongé dans ses pensées. Chacun de ses pas se faisait plus lourd, plus lent. C’était une mauvaise idée. Pourquoi était-il venu, bon sang ? Pourquoi ne pas être resté chez lui pour se saouler tranquillement jusqu’à la fin de la nuit, comme toutes les Saint-Valentin passées ?

Mais il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Il n’était pas si lâche que ça, tout de même…

Se demandant si cela lui demanderait plus de courage de partir ou de rester, il se laissa guider par son instinct – qui le portait toujours vers Raffles, de toute façon – et pressa la sonnette.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le battant s’ouvrit.

— Ah, Bunny ! s’exclama joyeusement Raffles en attrapant sa cigarette avant qu’elle ne tombe de ses lèvres. Je me demandai justement à quoi tu comptais passer la soirée !

 _Se pourrait-il…_ Le cœur du jeune du jeune homme se mit à battre un peu plus fort alors qu’il le suivait dans l’appartement. _Raffles_ _aurait-il_ _prévu de passer la Saint-Valentin avec_ _moi_ _?_

— Un peu de brandy ? Proposa nonchalamment le gentleman cambrioleur.

Bunny sourit et hocha la tête en s’installant dans un fauteuil, plus familier que celui qui se trouvait dans son propre appartement. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, cela faisait longtemps qu’il considérait _L’Albany_ comme un foyer.

Il accepta le verre et but quelques gorgés tandis que son ami s’activait dans la pièce. _Allez, Bunny, pose-lui la question…_

Mais à l’instant où il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, son regard tomba sur la petite table basse, et d’autres mots franchirent ses lèvres.

— Tu vas à un bal ?

Raffles s’arrêta et, tout souriant, se saisit de l’invitation oubliée sur la table basse.

— Mais pas n’importe quel bal, Bunny ! s’enthousiasma-t-il. La réception de Lady Marath en personne ! Elle possède une sublime demeure dans les riches quartiers et ses soirées de Saint-Valentins sont réputées dans toute la haute société !

— Et je suppose, s’amusa malgré lui Bunny, que ses invités seront couverts de diamants ?

— Exactement ! Rit Raffles. Une telle occasion ne se refusait pas ! J’ai dû lui faire du charme durant des jours et des jours pour obtenir ce passe-droit !

— Et…

Bunny déglutit avant de poser la question qui lui tenait le plus à cœur.

— Et tu y vas seul ?

Raffles soupira théâtralement.

— Mon brave Bunny, rien ne m’aurait fait plus plaisir que ta compagnie, mais hélas, l’invitation ne s’appliqua qu’à moi et la cavalière de mon choix…

Le cœur du jeune homme s’alourdit aussitôt de déception. Il avait été ridicule, aussi, à se leurrer de faux espoirs… Il aurait dû savoir.

— Et quel est l’heureuse élue ? Demanda-t-il amèrement en vidant son verre.

— Personne, répondit le joueur de cricket en haussant les épaules. Je n’ai pas eu le courage de m’encombrer d’une compagne. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, elles se font toujours des idées…

Bunny retint un rire nerveux. Il pouvait les comprendre. S’il avait pu être au bras de Raffles à ce bal… S’il avait été une femme…

S’il avait été une femme…

Une idée fulgurante traversa son cerveau.

C’était impossible. C’était complètement fou. Complètement insensé…

— Est-ce un bal masqué ? s’entendit-il demander.

— Oui, répondit Raffles en le regardant étrangement, se demandant probablement ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

Bunny reposa lentement son verre. Son idée ne le quittait pas. S’il osait…

S’il osait…

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Raffles, si désespérément beau, si désespérément _lui,_ et l’idée s’ancra un peu plus dans son esprit.

Il sauta sur ses pieds.

— Bunny ? s’étonna le sportif.

— Je dois aller quelque part ! Lui lança le jeune homme en se précipitant vers la sortie.

— Mais…

Il quitta l’appartement sans lui laisser le temps de finir, son manteau sous le bras. Il fallait qu’il fasse vite, d’abord parce qu’il n’avait que jusqu’à ce soir, ensuite parce que s’il prenait le temps de réfléchir, il se rendrait compte que son idée était trop folle et se dégonflerait.

Mais où allait-il trouver une robe avant la fin de l’après-midi ?

~

Il tenta d’entrer dans plusieurs magasins, mais se fit rapidement refouler par des vendeuses désapprobatrices et des clientes moqueuses. À l’heure du thé, il allait abandonner lorsqu’une nouvelle idée lui vint : l’atelier secret de Raffles. L’endroit où il rangeait toute une partie de ses costumes et son maquillage, sous la couverture d’un atelier de peintre. Il aurait peut-être des robes !

Il prit un cab pour s’y rendre, de plus en plus excité à la perspective de sa transformation. Il évitait de penser à la soirée en elle-même, ou la réaction de Raffles : maintenant que sa résolution était prise, il _brûlait_ d’envie d’essayer une robe.

Il fit s’arrêter son cab avec quelques rues d’avance et se rendit discrètement jusqu’à l’atelier. Il ne possédait pas la clef, mais il savait que la vitre de derrière fermait mal et n’eut aucun problème pour s’infiltrer à l’intérieur. Les voisins ne s’inquiéteraient pas de voir de la lumière, ils étaient habitués aux allers et venues irréguliers.

L’atelier consistait en une pièce unique emplie de matériel de peinture, de vêtements et de postiches. Un lit était défait, dans un coin, à côté d’un petit évier et d’un seau. Les toilettes se trouvaient dans la cour.

Sans perdre un instant, Bunny jeta son manteau sur le lit et commença à inspecter les vêtements, ouvrant les coffres et les armoires, fouillant sans vergogne dans tous les déguisements accumulés par Raffles au cours du temps.

Des vestes, des chemises, des pantalons, des chapeaux…

— Allez, allez… marmonna-t-il en sentant la déception l’envahir.

Pas le moindre habit féminin ! Cela faisait sens, mais…

Son regard tomba sur une dernière malle. Il l’ouvrit, sans s’attendre à grand-chose, et retint son souffle.

Une magnifique robe rouge se trouvait pliée à l’intérieur, ses jupons de satin reflétant admirablement la lueur du soleil déclinant. Quelques croquis étaient posés par-dessus, représentant une femme vêtue de cette même robe allongé dans l’herbe, alanguie, au-dessus de la légende « Aphrodite ».

Raffles lui avait dit qu’il avait tenté plusieurs fois de peindre, sans jamais trouver la bonne muse. Était-ce l’un de ses projets avortés ?

Les doigts un peu tremblant, soudain intimidé, il glissa ses doigts dans le tissu – si doux, si loin de la rugosité des habits masculins – et le sorti de la malle.

Oh, bon Dieu, qu’elle était belle ! Serait-il digne d’une telle robe ? Il allait se ridiculiser !

Il se plaça devant un miroir en pieds, l’habit serré sur sa poitrine, et quelque chose d’étrange se produisit en lui, comme le déclic d’une serrure qu’on parvenait enfin à crocheter. Il reconnaissait cette image dans le miroir, il la reconnaissait comme étant _lui_ , d’une manière à la fois semblable et différente du Bunny qui s’habillait en pantalon.

Peut-être qu’au fond de lui, il avait toujours rêvé de connaître l’effet d’un jupon effleurant ses chevilles…

Excité, il se déshabilla à la va-vite et se glissa dans la robe, frémissant de plaisir au contact du satin sur sa peau. Heureusement, le corset possédait un système d’attache assez simple, qui lui permit d’en régler la taille tout seul.

Il inspira et tira les laçages au maximum, accentuant la courbe de ses hanches. On lui avait toujours prêté un physique efféminé. Il était l’heure de le mettre à profit.

Il rajusta les manches et les jupons, trouva des bas en soie qu’il enfila avec le même plaisir que la robe et glissa ses pieds dans des souliers rouges, heureusement plats.

Ses lèvres souriaient toutes seules.

Ravi, il tourna sur lui-même, appréciant l’air qui s’engouffrait jusqu’à ses chevilles, gonflant les jupons carmins de sa robe volée. Un coup d’œil dans le miroir lui apprit qu’il était déjà presque méconnaissable. Comme un simple habit pouvait-il faire une telle différence ?

Mais il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter là !

Heureusement, il avait toujours porté ses cheveux blonds un peu plus longs que ce que l’exigeait la mode du moment. Il les brossa au mieux et les fixa à l’arrière de sa tête à l’aide d’une broche en forme de rose. Quelques mèches s’échappaient, lui donnant un aspect quelque peu négligé, mais il ne pourrait probablement pas obtenir mieux.

Il appliqua un peu de blanc sur sa peau et de rouge sur ses lèvres, mais n’osa pas en faire plus, de peur de commettre un impair.

Trouver des bijoux pour compléter sa panoplie fut le plus aisé. Raffles gardait toujours une petite réserve d’imitations, au cas-où il aurait besoin de corrompre quelqu’un, de charmer une dame ou de semer la confusion quelque part – souvent les trois à la fois, d’ailleurs.

Il trouva un collier rouge fixé à un ruban de satin noire qu’il adopta aussitôt, ainsi que les boucles d’oreilles pendantes qui l’accompagnaient.

Et c’était fini.

La personne qui le regardait dans le miroir était une lady, élégante, riche, raffinée, et… Belle.

C’était la première fois que Bunny pensait une telle chose de lui. Dans cette robe, il – ou elle ? – était belle. Désirable. Dans cette robe, sous ce visage, il lui semblait soudain que tout était possible, tout était à sa portée. Le Bunny homme était encombré de trop de doute, trop de blessures et trop de maladresse. La Bunny femme n’avait rien de tout cela, elle n’était qu’une toile vierge, marquée de son désir d’être belle et d’aller au bal avec…

Oh, bon sang, Raffles ! Il fallait qu’il se dépêche !

Mais qu’allait-il dire ? Qu’allait-il faire en le voyant ? S’il riait, Bunny sentait confusément que cela lui déchirerait le cœur. Comprendrait-il qu’il ne s’agissait pas d’une farce pour lui, que cette robe était une part de son âme qu’il n’avait jamais osé explorer ?

Inutile de perdre son temps à penser. Il n’y avait aucun autre moyen de le savoir qu’en se rendant à cette fameuse soirée ! Le mieux était qu’il l’intercepte là-bas, afin de s’épargner une séance d’explication gênante à _l’Albany_. Sur le perron de Lady Mabeth, il ne pourrait pas faire une scène, au moins, si les choses tournaient trop mal.

Il se souvint au dernier moment qu’il fallait prendre un masque et attrapa un loup noir avant de se précipiter dehors à la recherche d’un fiacre, le cœur battant, aussi anxieux et aussi excité qu’un oiseau prenant son premier envol. Il pourrait toucher le ciel ou bien s’écraser au sol…

~

Raffles descendit du fiacre en rajustant son nœud papillon. D’autres véhicules s’arrêtaient dans la rue, laissant descendre d’élégantes lady aux bras de non moins élégants gentlemen.

Il eut une pensée pour Bunny, qui l’avait quitté si précipitamment à midi. Et dire qu’il avait prévu de l’inviter au restaurant pour déjeuner… Qu’est-ce que son complice pouvait bien avoir prévu de si urgent ?

L’idée qu’il puisse avoir un rendez-vous de Saint-Valentin l’effleura, mais il la repoussa vigoureusement. La pensée que son lapin puisse passer la soirée avec quelqu’un d’autre ne lui plaisait pas. Surtout cette soirée-là. _Surtout_ sans rien lui dire ! C’était égoïste, il le savait, mais il n’était pas du genre vertueux, de toute façon.

Suivant le courant, il enfila son masque, suprêmement amusé à l’idée de pouvoir le porter en public, pour changer, et se dirigea vers la grille d’entrée du manoir Mabeth. L’absence de poids à son bras le rendit étrangement mélancolique. Il fallait qu’il se reprenne, bon sang ! Il allait pouvoir improviser ses plus beaux coups de l’année, ce soir !

Alors qu’il allait franchir la grille pour s’engager sur l’allée venant au manoir, une voix familière, quoique atténuée, l’interpela.

— Monsieur Raffles…

Il se retourna et se figea instantanément. La première chose qui lui vint à l’esprit fut « Aphrodite ». C’était elle, la déesse qu’il avait voulut peindre quelques années plus tôt sans jamais trouver de bon modèle. Elle était là, incarnée dans un corps de chair, juste devant lui…

Puis il remarqua les mains gantées, tordues de nervosité, ainsi que la ligne tremblante des lèvres, incroyablement familière, et son cœur fit quelque chose de très étrange dans sa poitrine, comme un sursaut suivit d’une chute profonde.

Comme il ne bougeait toujours pas, l’apparition s’approcha.

— Raffles, hum, je me suis dit… Enfin… Tu aurais peut-être besoin d’un complice… Pour la soirée… Et… La robe… Enfin… Je me suis dit, comme tu ne pouvais inviter qu’une cavalière, je… Oh, Raffles, pour l’amour de Dieu, dit quelque chose !

Il semblait au bord des larmes, et ce fut ce qui débloqua enfin l’esprit hypnotisé du cambrioleur.

— Bunny ? murmura-t-il en s’avançant pour effleurer son bras.

Leurs visages n’étaient plus éloignés que d’une dizaine de centimètres. Ils devaient paraître bien inconvenant aux passants, mais Raffles s’en fichait totalement. Bunny était là, devant lui, habillé en femme. Et bon sang, il n’avait jamais rien contemplé d’aussi beau de toute sa vie.

— Surprise… marmonna son complice en tentant un sourire nerveux. Je… Écoute, Raffles, je me rends compte que c’était une terrible idée à présent, si… Si tu ne fais pas de scandale, je rentrerais, et…

— Je ne ferais un scandale que si tu suggères une deuxième fois une si affreuse possibilité ! s’offusqua le gentleman cambrioleur.

Bunny leva sur lui des yeux si plein d’espoir que son cœur en frémit de nouveau. Il sourit malgré lui en lui offrant son bras.

— Me feriez-vous l’honneur d’être ma cavalière, Miss…

Un air paniqué passa sur les traits de son ami.

— Raffles… J’ai oublié de me trouver un nom.

Un rire grimpa dans la gorge du cambrioleur, un rire heureux, provoqué par une immense vague de tendresse.

— Miss Harriet Manders, dit-il avec une douceur qui le surpris lui-même, serez-vous ma cavalière ?

— Oui, accepta Bunny d’une voix troublée en glissant sa main sous son coude.

Raffles ne put s’empêcher de fixer quelques secondes cette main gantée, élégante, avant de remonter sur l’épaule nue de sa compagne, son cou si blanc, gracile, ses lèvres…

— Raffles ?

Le sportif s’éclaircit la gorge pour reprendre ses esprits et se dirigea vers le manoir, sa cavalière au bras.

Tous les projets qu’il avait faits pour la soirée lui paraissait soudain bien ternes. Les diamants qui scintillaient au cou des invités n’avaient pas un éclat aussi beau que les yeux de Bunny, qui brillaient d’une excitation grandissante. Raffles l’avait rarement vu si enthousiaste et sûr de lui, et certainement jamais en publique.

C’était probablement bien dangereux de laisser cette expérience continuer, mais il avait voué sa vie au danger, après tout…

Il laissa son manteau à l’entrée, notant au passage que Bunny, qui n’en avait pas, semblait frigorifié, et se dirigea vers le bar. Deux minutes plus tard, son complice plongeait ses lèvres dans une flute de champagne. Il savoura une gorgée, puis sourit étrangement.

— Qu’y a-t-il ? s’enquit curieusement Raffles.

— Tu ne m’as jamais regardé comme ça, avant, répondit spontanément Bunny avant de rougir jusqu’à la pointe des oreilles et replonger le nez dans sa flute de champagne.

_Pas lorsque tu m’observais,_ faillit le corriger le cambrioleur. Parce qu’il avait déjà contemplé Bunny avec le regard qu’il savait avoir maintenant, évidemment. Désir. Tendresse. Affection. Combien de fois s’était-il imagin é l’embrasser ? Glisser ses mains autour de cette taille si svelte, insinuer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ses vêtements, réduire au silence cette incertitude qu’il semblait toujours transporter…

Il n’était jamais passé à l’acte, car il ne voulait pas gâcher son amitié avec Bunny et ne voulait pas – pour être honnête, avait un peu peur –  de s’engager. Son complice ne serait jamais l’histoire d’un soir, mais lui n’était pas certain de pouvoir accepter  _plus._

Son regard se reposa sur Miss Harriet Manders. Que Dieu – ou Satan – le garde… Il n’avait jamais été aussi près de céder.

— Avez-vous des gens auxquels vous aimeriez parler ce soir, Monsieur Raffles ? s’enquit Bunny avec, dans la voix, l’équivalent d’un clin d’œil.

Raffles tenta vainement de se souvenir de la liste des invités qu’il avait prévu de dévaliser dans la soirée.

— Vous verrez, ma chère, répliqua-t-il en arborant son plus beau sourire. Et si nous allions danser ? Le premier morceau vient juste de se terminer.

— Mais je ne sais pas…

— Ne vous inquiétez-pas, souffla Raffles en prenant sa main. Laissez-vous simplement guider.

Bunny sourit très doucement.

— Comme d’habitude, donc…

Raffles l’entraina sur la piste de danse, le plus à l’écart possible du centre de l’attention, et riva ses yeux dans les siens alors que les premières notes dansaient dans l’air.

Le bleu de ses iris était contrasté à merveille par le noir de son masque, comme deux émeraudes au milieu de la nuit. Il avait déjà mille fois contemplé cette superbe combinaison, au cours de leurs cambriolages, mais ne s’en lassait jamais.

Les premiers pas furent maladroits, Bunny, qui n’était pas un très bon danseur en tant qu’homme, peinait à suivre le rôle imposé aux dames. Mais il finit par se détendre et leurs mouvements s’harmonisèrent enfin.

— Je dois dire, lança finalement Raffles, que j’étais plutôt surpris de vous voir apparaître dans cette robe, ma chère ! Un instant, j’ai cru voir Aphrodite en personne !

Bunny laissa échappé un rire embarrassé.

— Monsieur Raffles ! le rabroua-t-il gentiment. Inutile de me sortir tout votre baratin !

Le gentleman fut bien en peine de lui avouer que pour une fois, il pensait absolument tout ce qu’il disait.

— Maintenant que j’ai trouvé le modèle adéquat, bien entendu, poursuivit-il en adoptant son sourire le plus charmeur, je suis en devoir de finir ce portrait ! Je suppose que vous en avez-vu les croquis, Miss Harriet ?

— Oui, avoua-t-il – ou elle ? – en rougissant légèrement. Mais, Monsieur Raffles, êtes-vous certain que… Enfin… Il y a surement des gens plus…

— Aucune discussion, Bunny, murmura-t-il presque. C’est moi l’idiot dans l’histoire, j’aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt que la muse qui me manquait était à deux pas !

Ils tournèrent et s’arrêtèrent à la fin du morceau sans se quitter des yeux.

— D’habitude, s’amusa l’écrivain, c’est toi ma muse, A.J.

Et ce fut trop. Raffles ne sut pas exactement comment, ni pourquoi, mais cette simple phrase, associé à son regard, son visage, sa robe, son sourire, détruisit brusquement les dernières barrières de sa raison.

Il attrapa le poignet de Bunny, repéra la porte la plus proche et s’y précipita alors que le morceau reprenait, bousculant sans vergogne deux ou trois invités.

— Raffles ?! s’inquiéta sa compagne alors qu’ils débarquaient dans un couloir vide, presque plongé dans la pénombre.

Il testa la première porte qu’il put – fermée – puis la deuxième – encore fermée – et réussit enfin à ouvrir la troisième.

— Raffles, que se passe-t-il ?!

Sans répondre, il jeta un regard à l’intérieur, trouva une sorte de petit boudoir aux meubles couverts de draps blancs et poussa sa cavalière dedans avant de refermer le battant.

— A.J., je t’en prie, dis-moi ce qummmh !

Raffles l’avait plaqué contre la porte pour l’embrasser, une main autour de sa taille, une autre sur sa joue. Un bref instant, Bunny ne bougea pas, comme paralysé, puis ses lèvres prirent soudainement vie sous celles du voleur, chaude, tendres, avides. Il goûta son parfum comme un ivrogne fini une bouteille, serrant un peu plus son corps contre le sien.

— A.J… haleta Bunny lorsqu’ils se séparèrent enfin. Je… Ah !

Raffles avait posé ses lèvres dans son cou, attiré par toute cette peau nue, tandis que sa main relevait progressivement ses jupons au-dessus de son genou. Lorsqu’il put se glisser enfin sous le tissu, il referma ses doigts sur sa cuisse, qu’il trouva prisonnière d’un bas soyeux, et la caressa en soupirant.

— Raffles… souffla Bunny en agrippant ses cheveux. Oh, Raffles…

Le cambrioleur, qui avait bien l’intention de détrousser sa victime, s’écarta pour la faire basculer dans ses bras, lui arrachant un cri, et l’étendit sur le tapis.

Il plaça ses genoux de chaque côté de sa taille, ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, et contempla avec un désir grandissant son visage échevelé, son masque de travers, ses lèvres un peu gonflées et ses yeux pétillants.

— Je ne compte pas m’arrêter, prévint-il en effleurant d’un doigt le collier de fausses pierres rouges qui encerclait le cou de son lapin.

— A.J, s’amusa tendrement Bunny, tu sais parfaitement que tu peux me faire tout ce que tu veux.

C’était vrai, il le savait, et cette certitude ne fit que grandir un peu plus la bosse qui déformait l’avant de son pantalon.

Il embrassa de nouveau Bunny et laissa sa main glisser jusqu’à son entrejambe. Son lapin soupira en fermant à demi les yeux et s’abandonna.

~

Minuit était passé depuis longtemps lorsqu’ils ressortirent de cette pièce échevelés, les habits froissés et les joues rougies. Ils retraversèrent le hall le plus discrètement possible et sortirent héler un fiacre pour retourner à _L’Albany_.

Ils s’installèrent face à face alors que le chauffeur démarrait et se regardèrent un long moment sans parler avant de détourner le regard.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Raffles se sentait complètement confus, incapable de réfléchir correctement. Il avait l’impression tenace d’avoir fait une énorme erreur, quelque chose d’irréparable, un acte qui changerait à tout jamais la nature de ses relations avec la personne qui lui importait le plus au monde. Et s’il n’était pas à la hauteur, s’il gâchait tout…

Devait-il tout arrêter maintenant, en espérant qu’il en soit encore temps ?

Il releva les yeux vers Bunny, cherchant le courage de prendre sa décision, mais son cœur chavira à la place et sa main se posa instinctivement sur le genou de son ami. Une larme silencieuse coulait sur la pomette de son complice de toujours.

— Bunny ! s’inquiéta-t-il. Tu pleures ?

Le jeune homme porta la main à sa joue et parut surpris de la trouver mouillée. Il cligna rapidement des yeux en tentant un sourire tremblant.

— Ce n’est rien, A.J., ce n’est rien…

— Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, rétorqua sans méchanceté le cambrioleur. Bunny, s’il te plait, dis-moi. Qu’y a-t-il ? Est-ce que tu… Tu regrettes ce qui s’est passé ?

L’idée lui tordait le cœur. Il désirait – il _aimait_ – Bunny et il avait toujours cru que c’était réciproque, mais s’il s’était trompé ?

Son complice laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux.

— Regretter ? Hoqueta-t-il, presque indigné. Raffles, c’était l’une des meilleures soirées de ma vie, et j’aurais donné mon âme pour qu’elle puisse se produire !

— Oh… lâcha simplement Raffles, pris de court par son intensité.

— Eh bien, s’amusa amèrement Bunny, ce n’est pas tous les jours que je cloue la parole au grand A.J. Raffles, n’est-ce pas ?

Il se dessina un sourire tremblant en essuyant une nouvelle larme.

— Si ce n’est pas ça, demanda doucement le cambrioleur en prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes, alors quoi ?

Il était si penché sur lui que leurs souffles se mêlaient presque.

Bunny soupira tristement.

— Je pensais simplement au moment où je retirerai ma robe, Raffles, où je cesserai d’être Miss Harriet et tu cesseras de me désirer. Je pourrais porter des robes tous les jours, c’est vrai, mais les gens finiraient par me reconnaître. Et je… tu…

Deux réalisations se bousculèrent dans l’esprit de Raffles. Bunny ne pensait qu’il ne le désirait qu’en robe. Et à cause de cela, il était près à ne plus porter que des robes…

Son cœur se fêla alors qu’un mélange de culpabilité et de tendresse l’envahissait. Ses doigts se serrèrent un peu plus sur ceux de Bunny. Comment avait-il pu le faire se sentir aussi peu désiré ? Son dilemme précédent s’effaça comme du sable au vent.

Il leva la main de Bunny à sa bouche, retira son gant et l’embrassa longuement à l’intérieur de la paume. Le jeune homme le regarda faire, le visage rouge, le souffle court.

— A.J. ? balbutia-t-il.

— Mon cher lapin, répondit doucement le cambrioleur en lui prenant la taille pour l’attirer plus près.

Il guida Bunny jusqu’à ses genoux, où il le poussa à s’asseoir à califourchon, puis posa les mains sur les joues de son amant.

— Bunny, ce n’est pas ta robe que j’aime. C’est toi. C’est toi que j’ai toujours désiré. La robe m’a simplement pris par surprise et fait enfin craquer.

— Mais… balbutia le jeune homme. Mais… Tu n’es pas sérieux, Raffles ! Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu prends toujours tout ce que tu veux ! Si tu avais voulu de moi plus tôt, tu l’aurais fait !

— Depuis tout ce temps, Bunny, n’as-tu toujours pas appris que tu étais une exception ?

Bunny se tut, son souffle disparu. Raffles sentait son cœur battre à toute allure sous ses doigts, comme celui d’un lapin au bout d’un fusil. Il avait terriblement envie de l’embrasser, l’enlacer, et le protéger pour toute l’éternité.

— Ne joue pas avec moi, murmura le jeune homme, les yeux de nouveau luisant de larmes. Je t’en prie, A.J. Ne joue pas…

— Je ne joue pas, mon lapin, mon Bunny, je te promets. Tu me connais mieux que personne, non ? Alors regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi si je mens. Je t’aime. Je t’ai toujours aimé, d’une façon ou d’une autre, et toujours désiré, même au collège. Mais je n’aurais jamais rien pu tenter avec toi sans m’engager, Bunny, ce qui, tu le sais, m’a toujours un peu effrayé. Je savais qu’une histoire d’un soir t’aurais brisé le cœur et c’est la dernière chose que je voulais.

Bunny cligna les yeux très vite, cherchant visiblement à retenir ses larmes.

— … Et maintenant ?

— J’étais trop focalisé sur mon refus de l’engagement que je n’ai jamais réalisé qu’avec les années, j’avais changé et toi aussi. J’ai _envie_ de m’engager. J’ai envie d’être avec toi, pas pour une nuit, ni deux, ni dix, mais jusque aussi longtemps que tu m’aimeras, dans les habits que tu voudras. Ou pas d’habits du tout, d’ailleurs.

Bunny pouffa et se pencha pour l’embrasser. Ses lèvres avaient un goût de sel. Il le serra contre lui en approfondissant le baiser, bouleversé par la présence de ce petit corps plaqué contre le sien, par sa chaleur, sa tendresse, son désir d’être à ses côtés. Il aurait voulu ne jamais le lâcher.

Le fiacre s’arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés.

Raffles pressa un peu plus fort ses lèvres contre les siennes avant de l’éloigner pour se relever.

— Dépêchons-nous, lança-t-il joyeusement, j’ai hâte de retirer ce corset !

— Raffles, attends, l’arrêta Bunny au dernier moment.

— Qu’y a-t-il ?

Le jeune homme sourit, d’un sourire qui aurait suffit à illuminer toute une nuit.

— Je voulais que tu saches que je t’aime aussi.


End file.
